Play Fair
by thatsformetoknow
Summary: White flakes of snow fluttered heavily down outside the window as Roland sat by the door, waiting for Henry to arrive. 'Roland, sweetie, what are you doing' Regina asked, surprised that Roland was not in his bedroom, but sat by the front door. 'Waiting for Henry.' He replied, unmoving. 'He is coming, isn't he' He asked uncertainly, his big eyes meeting Regina's. -Snowballfight


_Play Fair_

White flakes of snow fluttered heavily down outside the window as Roland sat by the door, waiting for Henry to arrive.

'Roland, sweetie, what are you doing?' Regina asked, surprised that Roland was not in his bedroom, but sat by the front door.

'Waiting for Henry.' He replied, unmoving. 'He _is_ coming, isn't he?' He asked uncertainly, his big eyes meeting Regina's.

Regina crouched down next to him and smoothed down his curly hair. 'Emma is trying her best to get Henry here, my love, but it's difficult to drive with all the snow.'

Roland bit down on his lip, his eyes wide. 'But... Henry always comes on Thursdays, Regina.'

'I know, baby.' She stroked his cheek softly. 'We'll just have to hope that he can make it, alright?'

Roland nodded, and took back his post of keeping watch on his chair, while Regina went into the kitchen to see where Robin had gotten to.

She found him in the kitchen, his hand in the cupboards. It grasped a chocolate bar, and he jumped in surprise as the cupboard door slammed shut.

'And what do you think _you're_ doing, thief?' She asked, eyebrows raised accusingly at him.

He scowled. 'I'm not a thief anymore.' He said, smiling innocently at her.

'Oh, but I rather think that you are, _thief._ What's that in your hand?'

'Nothing.' He replied.

Regina waved her hand and the bar of chocolate was in her own hand, and she replaced it in the cupboard.

'As I said, thief.' She smiled teasingly at him.

He smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist, and bringing her into a kiss.

'As I said, many times, you knew I was a thief when you met me.' He said against her lips. 'And anyway, I live here. So it isn't really stealing.'

Regina shook her head with a smile and captured his lips with her own.

He lifted her onto the counter and she wrapped her legs around his waist as they kissed, Robin mussing her hair.

'Mom?' Came a voice from the doorway.

Regina pushed Robin away in surprise and jumped down from the counter. 'Henry!' She said and rushed over to envelop him in a tight hug.

'Roland let us in.' Came the voice of Emma from a little way behind.

Regina smiled at the little boy, exasperated at the amount of times she had told him not to open the door without her or Robin, but to no avail.

'Was I bad?' He asked softly from behind Emma's legs.

'No, sweetheart. You just have to tell you papa or me when someone is at the door, okay?'

'Okay.' He then ran up and threw his arms around Henry and giggled when Henry began to tickle him.

Regina ran a hand through her hair, smoothing it, and turned to Emma. 'Would you like to stay?'

'No, but thanks. I have to get back home, I'm needed with Neal.'

'Of course.'

'Well, I'll be back on Saturday to pick Henry up. Bye, Kid.' Emma said, giving Henry a quick hug before turning to leave.

'Have a safe trip, Emma.' Regina said, gesturing to the quickly falling snow outside.

'Thanks, Regina.'

Closing the door, Regina turned only to be met with Robin pushing her against the door and resuming their kiss.

'Robin...' She giggled, softly pushing him away.

'Yes, dear?' He asked sweetly.

'Not now.' She said after a moment.

'Why ever not?' He asked, still smiling innocently at her.

She let out a sigh and walked into the living room, and was met by Roland's squealing as he tried to push Henry's tickling hands away from him.

'Papa! Can we all go outside and build a snowman?' He asked, managing to rush away from a laughing Henry.

'You'll have to ask Regina, my boy.'

He turned to Regina. 'Please, Regina! Please can we?'

She laughed and nodded. 'Of course.' She couldn't resist this little boy.

Roland squealed with joy and ran to the door before shoving his hat down on his head.

Regina and Robin made sure that both boys were wrapped up sufficiently, before they all went out into the garden and began to gather snow into a ball.

The snow was falling fast, and soon they had built a snowman that ended up being bigger than Roland himself.

Henry rolled a small ball of snow in his hands and threw it gently at the younger boy so that it hit his arm.

He jumped in surprise and looked around suspiciously. He then saw Henry making another snowball and quickly tried to copy him and make one himself.

Henry was faster than he was though, and it hit him before Roland had finished.

Regina laughed, and put her arm around Robins waist. But not before she felt cold suddenly trickling down her head.

She spun around to face Robin, and glared at his triumphant face, so she used her magic to throw a snowball in his face.

He laughed. 'That's cheating!'

'I've never played fair, dear.' She laughed and did the same again.

'You have declared war now, Queen.'

She grumbled at the use of the word 'Queen' but didn't say anything, just lobbed a bigger ball of snow at her.

Robin gathered some snow in his hands but Regina made it disappear from his hands and into hers. She laughed at the look of disbelief on his face.

She turned to watch the boys as they continued their snowball fight, but was tackled to the soft cold ground by Robin.

'Robin!' She shrieked, startled by the cold.

He smirked, giving her a quick kiss.

'I thought this was _war.'_ She said softly, her hot breath in his ear.

'Love _is_ war.' He grinned, kissing her again, but when she went to move away he kept her head in place and tangled his fingers in her hair.

Whilst kissing her, he gathered some snow in his other hand and shoved it down the back of her jumper.

She shouted at the cold, and bit his lip, causing him to yelp.

He then laid her down in the snow and sat on her legs, before covering the whole of her upper body in cold, wet snow.

'I never played fair either.' He grinned as she leapt up and shoved him into the snow.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a little Mills/Locksley family OutlawQueen fluff for you all**

 **I was in the mood for some sneaky kisses but also fluff so what better way than a snowball fight? And of course we had to include Roland because he is the most precious thing, and of course Henry and Emma so they could walk in on Robin and Regina making out hahaha I couldn't resist im sorry ;u;**


End file.
